vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Hinata
|-|Hajime Hinata= |-|Izuru Kamukura= |-|Awakened Hajime= |-|After fusing with Izuru= Summary Hajime Hinata was initially a talentless reserve course student at Hope's Peak Academy. Burning with admiration and envy towards the incredibly gifted students that populated the academy, Hajime willingly became the subject of the Hope Cultivation Program in hopes of obtaining a talent of his own. Unbeknownst to him, the procedure involved massive modifications to his brain that nearly drove him to insanity before he was lobotomized, effectively banishing his feelings, memories, hobbies, and his very identity to the darkest recesses of his mind. Now imbued with the talents of every student who had ever attended Hope's Peak Academy, Hajime was reborn as Izuru Kamukura. Named after Hope's Peak's founder, the academy hoped that the newly created epitome of talent would lead humanity to a golden age as the so called "Ultimate Hope". But for all his talent, Izuru cared little for the talentless "ticks" that populated the world, and thus allowed the world to fall into despair as part of Junko Enoshima's rampage. After witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death and the fond words she had for him, Kamukura decided to determine which was more unpredictable: despair or hope. Uploading Junko Enoshima's AI into the Future Foundation's Neo World Program, Izuru himself entered it to observe his experiment firsthand, purposefully wiping the memories of his classmates to have an unbiased view. After reaching an epiphany about his identity and coming to terms with his actions, Hajime's and Izuru's personalities mingled, placing Hajime in control while retaining all of his amazing talents. He then sets out to end Enoshima's lingering influence once and for all, reforming the Remnants of Despair (his former classmates), and coming into conflict with the Future Foundation in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 8-C, likely higher, Unknown with his luck | At least High 8-C, likely higher, Unknown with his luck | Unknown Name: Hajime Hinata, Izuru Kamukura, "Ultimate Hope" Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Ultimate Hope Powers and Abilities: |-|Hajime= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Information Analysis through investigations |-|Izuru Kamukura/Post-fusion= Superhuman Physical Characteristics to a far greater extent, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Acrobatics (As the Ultimate Gymnast), Analytical Prediction and Information Analysis (As the Ultimate Analyst), Clairvoyance (As the Ultimate Clairvoyant), Hacking (Superior to Taichi Fujisaki, who was able to hack an elevator with the most advanced and newest security system, though it took time), Supernatural Luck (As the Ultimate Lucky Student), Stealth Mastery (As the Ultimate Secret Agent), Social Influencing/Mind Manipulation (As the Ultimate Confectioner, Ultimate Neurologist, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Musician, Ultimate Hope and Ultimate Animator), Fear Manipulation (Can easily intimidate others into subservience), Empathic Aura (He's capable of changing his level of charisma or change the way people feel about him and make them support him and his ideals), Madness Manipulation (Type 1 and 3, tough the latter is only if he wants it. Can cause mass panic by enforcing despair which can give adrenaline that lets them ignore mortal wounds), Healing (By giving hope and sense of security, or just simply encouraging positive emotions to allies, he is capable of releasing any sort of mental or physical fatigue of his allies, also making them stronger in the process), Memory Manipulation (Through surgery as the Ultimate Neurologist), Data Manipulation (As the Ultimate Programmer), Limited Technology Manipulation (Has complex understanding and mastery of the aspects of the technology in the verse, as the Ultimate Programmer, the Ultimate Mechanic and having the same talents as the creators of the Neo World Program) Weapon and Robot Creation (As the Ultimate Blacksmith and the Ultimate Mechanic), Enhanced Senses (As the Ultimate Musician, Ultimate Analyst, also possesses an unknown Talent that detects lies), Technique Mimicry (As the Ultimate Imposter), Sound Manipulation and/or Paralysis Inducement (As the Ultimate Musician, he can produce deadly music that paralyzes opponents when they hear it) Acupuncture and Pressure Points (As the Ultimate Martial Artist and Ultimate Neurologist. As the "Ultimate Masseur", he has a massaging technique that maximizes blood flow to fully prepare athletes for intense training and in order to help them grow), Accelerated Development (Physical prowess and mental abilities; with intense and harsh training regiment, he can bring the maximum potential of others and himself), Vehicular Mastery (Should be a master of piloting a helicopter, riding a bike that has a top speed of 585mph, and using a battleship as he seems to be the one that navigated the Class 77 back to Jabberwock Island again), Power Bestowal and Possible Power Nullification (Using the Izuru Kamukura project procedure of producing talents, he is capable of altering or applying massive modifications to someone's brain which then results to an increase or decrease of someone's level of skill or ability in a certain field of expertise, though this is mostly done with preparation or in situational events), Potentially Immortality (Type 6, similar to Junko AI's transfer, he should be capable of creating his own AI that contains his personality, mind and memories and upload it himself to gadgets, electric appliances and even dead bodies), Resistances to Social Influencing (His own abilities in this field are useless against him), Memory Manipulation (Removing his previous identity and memories is useless as he instantly knows about his previous erased identity due to his analytical talent), and high levels of pain (Getting wounded means nothing to him and doesn't seem to react to the pain when he receives damage), Possesses every sort of talent known to humanity which means he has hundreds, if not, thousands of other possible abilities and skill sets which is useful for practical use that has been researched by Hope's Peak Academy for several centuries |-|Neo World Program= All previous abilities, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; the avatar is an artificial intelligence made of data uploaded with Hajime’s mind in it), Data Manipulation (Has nigh-absolute control inside the Neo World Program and can manipulate everything in it at will), Portal Creation (Can create doors that, when entered, suddenly transports the target to a certain location likely chosen by him), Law Manipulation (Can add rules inside of the Neo World Program which needs to be followed, which if broken can lead to death and/or execution,frying the brain with intense trauma of the ones in the virtual reality), Disease Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Madness Manipulation (Through Despair Disease), Energy Projection (Can shoot seemingly invisible bullets using his hands and possibly has a homing bullet), Teleportation (Inside the program and in every space that belongs to the Neo World Program like Junko), Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (The program was able to tempt Class 77 to enter the door and then made them forget on why or how they entered the door), Avatar Creation and Duplication (Capable of creating an avatar that specializes in performing psychodives to eliminate the mental instability of the users in side the program and can duplicate himself through other gadgets and appliances by uploading his AI or Alter Ego. This is still possible to do this to the program while he is outside the program), Immortality (Type 6 and 9. Can resurrect inside the program by uploading his AI to an avatar. His true self is outside the program, and unaffected by changes in it), Was able to resurrect his classmates after they had already died in the Neo World Program, Body Puppetry (Created and granted Monokuma his capability of controlling users in the program), possibly Transformation (Can possibly transform like Monokuma), likely Magic, Flight, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Transmutation from Monomi (He has the same talents of the creators of the Neo World Program that has made it possible for Monomi to use these abilities) |-|With equipment and technology= Healing (With Super Healing Medication from Seiko Kimura and some medicines as the Ultimate Nurse), Statistics Amplification with drugs, likely Poison Manipulation (Should have the skills to recreate the NG Code Poisons which can easily kill those injected with it, and should have paralyzing poisons and laxatives as the Ultimate Pharmacist), Acid Manipulation (Has access to harmful chemicals), Explosion Manipulation (From fireworks or Monokuma self-destruction bombs), Breath Attack (Can breathe fire as the Ultimate Street Performer), Perception Manipulation and Limited Illusion Creation (Capable of altering someone's perception through fireworks or brainwashing videos that cause hallucinations), Paralysis Inducement (Has a giant syringe in combat that makes enemies lose consciousness or fall asleep if stabbed with it), Animal Manipulation (Can communicate and raise docile animals from even the most vicious of species), Flight and Spaceflight (Has Monokuma units that are capable of flying to the space), Can also use several types of "Word Bullets" with the Hacking Gun, including: Energy Projection (Via the BREAK bullet), Fire Manipulation (Via the BURN bullet), Electricity Manipulation (Via the PARALYZE bullet), Shockwave Generation (Via the KNOCKBACK bullet), Technology Manipulation (Via the MOVE bullet), Light Manipulation (Via the DETECT bullet), Biological Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pharmacist, he is capable of creating an antagonist that is even capable of changing sizes of an animal, and can make can create a "Monokuma Flower", a giant flower that eats paper, plastic and even people as the Ultimate Botanist), Resistances to: Disease Manipulation (As the Ultimate Pharmacist and Nurse, he should be knowledgeable and capable of creating anti-bodies, vaccines and medicines to counter diseases) and Poison Manipulation (Is capable of creating an antidote for a poison, an antidote named Cure W) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be comparable to Chiaki Nanami. Nekomaru Nidai noted Hajime to be surprisingly muscular and strong with incredible potential to become an athlete if he so desired) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (Far superior to Mukuro Ikusaba, casually sent her flying with a simple backhand. Mukuro is capable of overwhelming hundreds of Monokumas. All of Izuru's showings were performed extremely casually with little motivation), Unknown with his luck (His luck is vastly superior to that of Nagito Komaeda) | At least Large Building level, likely higher (As a completely motivated Izuru Kamukura, Hajime's abilities should be greater than those shown by Izuru previously), Unknown with his luck | Unknown (Has nigh-absolute control of the program and everything within it, which includes a relatively large island, multiple distant islands, and outer space) Speed: Athletic Human with Superhuman reactions (As a relatively healthy, if untalented student at Hope's Peak, he should be comparable to Yasuhiro Hagakure) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Far faster than Mukuro. Barely dodged a bullet that he wasn’t able to see coming until the very last moment), up to at least Hypersonic+ flight speed (Can create units that are capable of lifting and blasting a van up to space) | At least Supersonic+, likely higher, up to at least Hypersonic+ flight speed (Same as before, could be greater due to being a motivated Izuru/Hajime) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class 1, likely higher | At least Class 1, likely higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Large Building Class, likely higher | At least Large Building Class, likely higher | Unknown Durability: Small Building level | At least Large Building level, likely higher. His luck makes him extremely difficult to kill | At least Large Building level, likely higher. His luck makes him extremely difficult to kill | Unknown Stamina: High (Noted by Nekomaru Nidai to have a potential to be athlete and he is noted to have skinny look but he is surprisingly muscular without any shirt on) | Unknown, at least Extremely High (Has all the athletic talents known in humanity and should have an even higher stamina than Genocider Syo) | Unknown, at least Extremely High (Same as before) | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range normally and slightly higher by using sharp and long fingernails in combat, by throwing scalpels or sharp weapons, hundreds of meters by using weapons such as sniper rifle, bows or rocket launchers and other firearms, possibly few kilometers as the Ultimate Marksman, possibly even higher as the Ultimate Weather Forecaster as he should be able to account the factors that may affect his maximum effective distance when shooting with a sniper rifle, possibly moreover by extreme luck as it can work with him, especially when shooting | Same as before | Unknown, has control in every space of the program Intelligence: Although he was in the reserve course, Hajime was an accomplished student in his own right, having gotten into his position on his own merits despite lacking a particular talent. During the events of the Neo World Program, Hajime proved himself to be an excellent amateur sleuth, spearheading the efforts to successfully solve every single murder case, all of which utilized roundabout methods with limited evidence. Extraordinary Genius after becoming Izuru Kamukura. He obtained the talents of every single student to ever attend Hope's Peak Academy and every notable skills known to humanity that has been researched on, turning extraordinarily gifted in every parameter related to comment along with becoming the world's greatest affluent progeny, analyst, animator, art, archer, baseball star, blacksmith, biker gang leader, bodyguard, botanist, boxer, breeder, clairvoyant, confectioner, cook, detective, drama, discus thrower, falconer, fanfic creator, farmer, fashionista, gambler, gamer, gourmet, gymnast, hitman, homeroom, housekeeper, imposter, judo master, karate master, lucky student, martial artist, make-up artist, manager, mechanic, moral compass, marksman, murderous fiend/serial killer, musician, nailist, neurologist, nurse, pharmacist, photographer, physicist, idol, P.E, prince, programmer, pyrotechnician, rock climber, shougi player, secretary, secret agent, social studies, soldier, street fighter, street performer, student council president/vice president/secretary, surgeon, swimming pro, swordsman, team manager, therapist, traditional dancer, weather forecaster, wrestler, writing prodigy, yakuza, yo-yoer and other unmentioned talents that have been researched several hundred years before the events of the first Danganronpa series even started. His faculties are such that he is able to accurately predict every move his opponents would make, casually incapacitating an enemy armed with a handgun and a chainsaw in such a way that his assailant would fall upon his own weapon and he is also capable of adapting, mastering and learning fast to the point where if somehow an unknown language is spoken to him, he instantly understands and learns the language (he should also have known and is fluent to all languages known to Earth with his talents, as he should know French as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny or being able to know Spanish as the Ultimate Prince and many others), not to mention that he also has his analyst talent to make the learning even much easier. Due to his gaming talent, he excels at creating battle strategies and tactics, in game and for practical uses as well, along with his analyst talent, which makes predicting and creating strategies easier and more effective. Knows numerous top-secret information only known to police, investigators, few agents and officials. That even Ultimates like Yuto Kamishiro, Kyoko Kirigiri or most headmasters of the Hope's Peak Academy don't even know about despite their social standing and affiliations, as the best detective in the world, he should be far more intelligent and superior than Licorne in terms of detective skills to a far greater extent, (also numerous information that The Steering Commitee hides), examples of these are Mukuro's Fenrir Mercenary Corps profile or Genocide Jack case file. Can technically use any weapons that the Ultimates and most people were seen to be using, as he has complete mastery of the use of various and most weapons that were seen to be used due to having all talents, most notably military weapons as the Ultimate Soldier and Ultimate Prince, skilled at handling scalpels as projectile weapons by using them like throwing knives as the Ultimate Neurologist, master at using swords as the Ultimate Swordsman or being able to mimic others' skills of handling weapons as the Ultimate Imposter. Even Junko Enoshima knew that he could easily defeat her if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair and anarchy, as he already knew her plans and methods of doing so, without trying, he stated that "she used memes as some sort of dissemination, though in a negative way, and manipulation or shaping of culture and such". Weaknesses: Not much combat experience | His sheer talent and the effects of his lobotomy have left Izuru apathetic to the events of the world around him, rarely making an attack unless his opponent moves first. | None notable | In the Neo World Program, it's possible to limit and weaken himself with the rules he creates, though it doesn't mean he will do that necessarily. Feats: |-|As Hajime Hinata= *Solved the Murder of the Ultimate Imposter. *Solved the Murder of Mahiru Koizumi. *Solved the dual murder of Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji. *Solved the Murder of Robot Nekomaru Nidai. *Uncovered the truth behind Nagito Komaeda's trap and unmasked the "traitor". |-|As Izuru Kamukura= *As Izuru Kamukura, destroyed the Shirokuma and Kurokuma robots with relative ease, though Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa contributed on this as well. *Casually defeated Junko Enoshima and casually sent Mukuro Ikusaba flying with a simple backhand. *Defeated Nagito Komaeda in a battle of luck. *Casually avoids and dodges every attacks that Junko Enoshima does whenever she's attempting to kill him. *Took over Neo World Program and then helped or gave the full control to Junko Enoshima. *Due to his complex hatred over Junko Enoshima, possibly due to killing Chiaki Nanami and his subconscious feelings hated or disliked her after that or due to Junko using Izuru only as a pawn. He broadcasted what was happening in the Neo World Program to the outside world to lure in the Future Foundation so that both the Future Foundation and Junko will fight and possibly see a clash between Hope and Despair, though Junko could've known about this and just let it happen to experience something fun. |-|As Both= *Defeated AI Junko Enoshima, which ended the Killing School Trip and later escaped the Neo World Program with the surviving classmates. *Was able to slightly alter the Neo World Program and created a modified Alter Ego for the purpose of performing psychodives, the World Destroyer in the Neo World Program, an AI made to delete or destroy the psychological instability of the dead victims of the Neo World Program, dying in the program causes intense trauma and later results to psychological instability and causes them to dream, that instability then chooses the fragments of the victim's psyche as the psychological defense mechanisms, in Nagito Komaeda's case, his classmates. (To stop the instability and turn the victim to normal state, the AI has to destroy or kill the psychological defense mechanisms themselves, as the instability is a part of his psyche, which are his classmates in the illusion, or the one experiencing the illusion, which was Nagito Komaeda, in which the AI referred to as "World Destruction"). **Every dream or illusions have a stratum and each stratum has a level of defense, he was able to invade and reach the deepest stratum of all of his comatose classmates' minds, to the point where cops randomly appear out of nowhere as some sort of another defense mechanisms and easily defeated the defenses by just using his fingers to shoot them. **Jumped off a tall building with no effect on the current state of his body, posture or even his expression and landed heavily on his feet which caused intense shockwave and a temporary smokescreen. **Fought Sonia Nevermind, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama casually, and took an explosion head on without getting hurt, then later killed Sonia and Fuyuhiko, most likely by shooting them with his finger similar to Peko Pekoyama's death in the illusion, though most of the fight happened off-screen. **Fought an armed and injured Peko Pekoyama while unarmed and won casually again. **Survived the destruction of a building caused by Nagito Komaeda without getting scratched. *Fought brainwashed Future Foundation members with the help of his "classmates" on Class 77-B and successfully stopped Ryota Mitarai from publicly broadcasting his Hope Video. **Defeated 5 elite Future Foundation personnel singlehandedly, apparently without sustaining any damage. **Defeated a fleet of approximately 41 ships from the Future Foundation and considered them boring. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Talents *'Ultimate Hope:' As the subject of the Hope Cultivation Project, Izuru Kamukura (and later Hajime Hinata) gained every talent that had ever been researched by Hope's Peak Academy, only to a significantly greater degree. **'Ultimate Analyst:' Junko Enoshima's Talent, Izuru can read and analyze anything virtually instantaneously, being able to determine the personality, abilities, thoughts, and history of his foes with a mere glance. As such, he can predict virtually anything that comes his way unless it is completely outside of comprehension and understanding that Izuru has witnessed, such as a student being able to fire a gun after their head was chopped off by a chainsaw. **'Ultimate Clairvoyant:' Yasuhiro Hagakure's Talent, which allows Izuru can directly predict the future. However, Hagakure only had a thirty percent chance of success, but Izuru's would presumably be higher. **'Ultimate Imposter:' Izuru can use the data he analyzes from those around him to flawlessly replicate their personality and voice. The original imposter's skills were such that despite the blatantly different build between him and the actual Byakuya Togami, no one around them could believe that the imposter wasn't the actual Togami. Also, they seemed to be able to quickly replicate one's clothes, hairstyle, and skills, as they mimicked Munakata's swordsmanship to fight alongside him in combat. As the Ultimate Hope, Izuru's abilities should be even greater than the original imposter's. **'Ultimate Lucky Student:' Nagito Komaeda's Talent, Izuru possesses incredible amounts of good luck, instantly turning most events in his favor. For instance, when Nagito attempted to shoot Izuru, the gun jammed despite being completely functional moments prior as well as Nagito's own luck. In another fight Nagito had with Izuru, the former was able to completely bring down an entire building by knocking out all of he restraining bolts and nuts simply by throwing a ball, but Izuru was completely unharmed due to his own luck. **'Ultimate Martial Artist:' The talent of Sakura Ogami, Izuru is a master of every martial art known to man, being able to flawlessly utilize any number of martial arts at once to create a mixed martial arts style that went undefeated for over 400 victories and even overwhelmed Mukuro Ikusaba's talents as the Ultimate Soldier in Danganronpa IF. As the Ultimate Hope, Izuru's skill should be even greater. Izuru should also possess the talents of the other martial artists to have attended Hope's Peak Academy, including the Ultimate Boxer, Ultimate Wrestler, Ultimate Judo Master, Ultimate Karate Master, Ultimate Street Fighter, and other unmentioned talents. **'Ultimate Secret Agent:' Yuuto Kamishiro's Talent, Izuru can completely mask his presence to the point of being completely imperceptible, being able to watch the murders of his classmates while standing right next to them without being seen, heard, smelled, or otherwise noticed. **'Ultimate Soldier:' Mukuro Ikusaba's Talent, Izuru possesses every skill related to combat and has mastered them to the point of gaining inhuman levels of strength, speed, and endurance, allowing him to wade through gunfire without taking a scratch and disarm a group of armed soldiers (who were formerly known as Ultimate Talents in their own right) with ease. **'Ultimate Swordsman:' Peko Pekoyama's Talent, Izuru can use a sword to an extent where it could be better than Peko's sword style. Peko could contend with Mukuro, a person that can battle with a lot of fighters at once, albeit the latter, Mukuro, was only using a knife and still managed to somehow be almost equal with Peko. **'Ultimate Neurologist:' Yasuke Matsuda's Talent, Yasuke has a broad knowledge and understanding of human psychology and the complexities of the human brain. It's also safe to assume that his medical knowledge also covers variety of other medical specialties as well, not just limited to neurology, Izuru's skills on this field would presumably be higher than Yasuke himself. **'Ultimate Animator:' Ryota Mitarai's talent, Izuru possesses immense knowledge and skills in animation. He holds the ability to brainwash or manipulate people's memories with this talent. However, Ryota's Hope Video is imperfect as it requires prolonged exposure to completely brainwash them, but Izuru's would presumably be stronger. **'Ultimate Programmer:' Chihiro Fujisaki's Talent, as an expert programmer, Izuru can create artificial intelligence programs that are extremely sophisticated, to the degree where the AI can implant someone's memories into another AI form, just like what Chihiro's Alter Ego did, by using his programming and memories of the Real Chiaki, it has managed to create AI Chiaki. Izuru should be equal or better than Chihiro in terms of programming, as shown that he was able to fix the mental instabilities of his friends inside the Neo World Program by creating an Artificial Intelligence called the World Destroyer. **'Ultimate Detective:' Kyoko Kirigiri's Talent, Izuru is an extremely skilled detective and should be able to solve mysteries with little to no clues, that even Junko Enoshima knew that if he were ever motivated enough to try despite the fact that her meticulous plans had rapidly plunged the entire world into despair, he could still easily defeat her, possibly due to this talent being one of the main factors along with the Ultimate Analyst, as Kyoko was considered to be a threat to her plans and had to make her forget her own Ultimate/Talent in the first game. **'Ultimate Mechanic:' Kazuichi Soda's Talent, Izuru is a skilled inventor and a genius mechanic. One of the most successful creations of Kazuichi was his enormous Monokuma robot, which was able to rampage through cities and buildings with ease, Izuru should be able to perform better than what Kazuichi can do. **'Ultimate Musician:' Ibuki Mioda's Talent, Izuru is a very talented musician. As a talented musician, he can do anything related to music. Singing, playing instruments, writing lyrics and musics. Ibuki, a talented musician, was able to memorize the order of people that spoke in a power outage where people can't see and also managed to memorize what they've said with 100% accuracy, he should technically have these abilities as he has the same talent as Ibuki. **'Ultimate Gambler:' Celestia Lundenberg's Talent, as a skilled gambler, he should be on a par or better than Celestia. For instance, Celestia won a Shogi Tournament without really knowing how the game works (though she claims this was due to her luck she was born with, even though her poker-face helped and was a factor), and also has amassed over ten million dollars at some point. **'Ultimate Pharmacist:' Seiko Kimura's Talent, Izuru should be able to create common medicines like laxatives and cold medication, as he should be also capable of creating absurd concoctions such as strength enhancers and super healing medication. **'Ultimate Confectioner:' Ruruka Ando's Talent, just like Ando, Izuru is capable of creating an extremely addictive brand of chocolates or candy, similar to hard narcotics. He can brainwash the victims that have consumed the candy. **'Ultimate Pyrotechnician:' Ted Chikatilo's Talent, as an expert Pyrotechnician, Izuru can create an arm cannon which then can be used to fire or shoot fireworks multiple times or he can shoot one massive firework, he also can brainwash others with the illusion that his fireworks create. **'Ultimate Nurse:' Mikan Tsumiki's Talent, Izuru is an extremely knowledgeable nurse, being able to provide autopsy reports, information on the corpse's state, details on injuries, the cause and time of death. This was shown when Mikan was successfully revived Kyoko Kirigiri after the Final Killing Game, where she was near-death after using Seiko Kimura's medicine to survive her NG Code Poisoning, Izuru should presumably be better than Mikan at this field of expertise. Key: Hajime Hinata | Izuru Kamukura | Awakened Hajime/After Fusing with Izuru | Inside the Neo World Program Note: All of the stated equipment under the Standard Equipment requires preparation time or an OP of a thread can state which items he can have with him. Note #2: In the Neo World Program, it starts on no rules at default due to the system shutdown. State whether Hajime is inside or outside the program as he can still interact and attack enemies from outside the program. Gallery DGR2Hinata ConceptArt.png|Hajime Hinata in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair DGR2Izuru Kamukura.jpg|Izuru Kamukura in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair DGR3 DAHinata.png|Hajime Hinata in Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc DG3Izuru Kamukura.png|Izuru Kamukura in Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc DGR2.5WorldDestroyer.png|World Destroyer in Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World DGR3 HAHinata.png|Hinata/Kamukura in Danganronpa 3: Hope Arc Others Notable Victories: Hajime Nagumo (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou) Nagumo's Profile (Year 2 and Beyond Nagumo and Neo World Program Hajime were used) Mukuro Hoshimiya (Date A Live) Mukuro's Profile (both High 6-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Wise Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Hackers Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Data Users Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Plant Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Light Users Category:Morality Users Category:Athletes Category:Bikers Category:Bow Users Category:Boxers Category:Chefs Category:Detectives Category:Doctors Category:Drivers Category:Leaders Category:Mechanics Category:Military Characters Category:Murderers Category:Musicians Category:Nurses Category:Performers Category:Pilots Category:Rich Characters Category:Scientists Category:Snipers Category:Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Wrestlers Category:Idols Category:Sailors Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier